Playful Like Para-Dice
Synopsis Jordan believes that he and Molly need a rest from all of the intense racing they've survived. Para-Dice, a cat-like creature and a racing prodigy, deceives the two of them into a racing arcade. They are unaware of the arcade being linked up to the Arrow II, and they almost destroy it while it is in the garage. Even with a damaged Star-Racer, can Molly out-race Para-Dice in the arena? Full Recap Molly dreams of seeing her deceased mother Maya in the hangar of the Arrow II. When she wakes up, she finds Don Wei there instead. He tells her that Rick is away, then lectures her about her new position as the team's pilot, putting her in a bad mood again. Jordan finds her outside and she cheers up a bit, but she is still concerned about Rick. Suddenly, a small robot comes up to them and invites them to the grand opening of a new game arcade. They are unaware that this is a trap set up by Para-Dice, their next opponent. Para-Dice rigs the arcade's computer system to the Earth Team's computers, and when Molly and Jordan play the Arrow II in the game arcade, it is linked to the real one! The Arrow II goes berserk in the hangar, and almosts hurts Stan. Molly and Jordan lose the game, and the Arrow II is totalled. When they return, relieved to know it was a game, chaos and destruction awaits them. They then realize that this wasn't a game... they unknowingly destroyed their own Star-Racer! Para-Dice's virus then infiltrates all of their computers, and Para-Dice herself is revealed and challenges Molly to beat her, if she can. After patching up the Arrow II, Molly and Jordan get to the Starting Area, when the judges anounce a special rule: today's race will be an arena race. Molly gets a head start in the arena, but with one engine weakened, it will be tough to keep out of danger. Para-Dice's missiles have an invincible lock-on system, and it seems as if there is no escape, until Molly uses the pipes to hide. Para-Dice then taunts her, saying that the Ultimate Prize-- any wish granted-- is what Para-Dice covets more than her. Don Wei is stricken by this information while watching the race. At the last moment, Molly finds the way out of the arena and she wins the race. Don Wei then calls up the President of the Earth Coaliton on his hologram communicator, and discusses what the Ultimate Prize is. When Molly questions him about it afterward, Don tells her that she will have to win the Great Race of Ōban to find out. Gallery Mipcom.wmv snapshot 02.05 -2011.10.12 14.52.37-.jpg Mipcom.wmv snapshot 01.12 -2011.10.12 14.43.39-.jpg Mipcom.wmv snapshot 02.07 -2011.10.12 14.52.50-.jpg Mipcom.wmv snapshot 02.07 -2011.10.12 14.53.20-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.25 -2011.10.31 13.31.58-.jpg Mipcom.wmv snapshot 01.35 -2011.10.12 14.47.02-.jpg Trivia *'Featured Race': Earth Team v.s. Para-Dice *'Original French Title': Piquée comme Para-Dice *'Original French Air Date': May 10, 2006 *'ABC Family Air Date': July 15, 2006 *'Japanese Title': おちゃめにパラダイス (Ochame ni Paradaisu, The playful Para-Dice) *Besides the Whizzing Arrow 2, the video game in "Para-Dice City" has several other star-racers to choose from: Flying Fortress, Stone Crusher, Super Shark and Toros's Trident. Category:Episodes Category:Alwas Cycle